CPR
by LOTSlover
Summary: Batman makes sure that he is Wonder Woman's partner for CPR training. One-Shot. BMWW Fluff.


**TITLE** **:** CPR

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Batman makes sure that he is Wonder Woman's partner for CPR training. One-Shot. BMWW Fluff.

 **A/N:** **I know that CPR is typically done with training manikins these days, but I'm using people as well as manikins for the sake of the story.**

 **CPR**

 _ **Watchtower Conference Room; Thursday, September 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 11:48 EST**_

"Does anyone have anything else they'd like to add before I adjourn the meeting?" Superman asked the founders, his blue-eyed gaze slowly travelling around to each member sitting at the table.

"I have been doing some thinking and after last week's incident in San Francisco with the fire, I feel that it would be beneficial for every League member to be trained in CPR and first aid," J'onn announced.

"Sign me up," Flash eagerly said, shooting a grin at Diana. "I volunteer to partner with Wondy."

Diana smiled in response as a deep growl emanated from the seat to her left met her ears. She glanced at the man dressed in black out of the corner of her eye, noticing the sneer that had curled his lip. His jaw was tight, the muscles flexing and relaxing as if trying to control a deluge of anger.

"I think that's a great idea, J'onn," Superman readily agreed. "I for one could use a refresher course. It's been years since I went through a training class for it. What do you think, Batman?"

All eyes turned with expectation to the Dark Knight of Gotham, waiting to see what he would say or if he would even participate in the training. "Could be beneficial. Make it a requirement for all active League members, full and part time."

"I agree with Batman," Superman replied with a nod of his head. "When do you want to start, J'onn?"

"Training will begin this coming Monday and last all week until every member has gone through training. I will post a sign up outside of the infirmary for members to sign up with a partner," the Martian informed them. "If a Leaguer doesn't have a partner, they can practice with a CPR manikin."

Green Lantern clapped Flash on the back, amusement lining his features. "There you go, Flash. You got yourself a partner."

"What? No!" Wally cried. "I called dibs on Wondy to be my partner."

Batman abruptly stood to his feet and stormed from the room, his black cape fluttering ominously as muttered something about doing maintenance on the 'Tower's system controls under his breath. Everyone watched him leave; wondering what had gotten under his cowl this time.

Superman stood from his chair, his hands coming to rest on top of the table. "Well, I guess that's it for this week's meeting. We'll meet again next Thursday."

Everyone got up from their chairs, gathering their things before leaving. Flash was beside Wonder Woman in less than a blink of the eye. "So when are you going to sign up for your class?"

Diana smiled at the scarlet speedster as she walked towards the door of the conference room. "I haven't even thought about it yet, Wally. I'll have to see what my schedule is like next week. I have classes that I'm teaching the rookies next week besides my other duties."

"I know when and with whom you're going to be signing up," Shayera told John as they followed the pair from the room, her arm slipping through his.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," John reassured her with a possessive grin.

"What have you got going on now?" she asked him, hope lacing her voice.

"Nothing," he thoughtfully responded. "Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we should go back to my quarters and get a little practice in before class next week," she suggested with a smirk.

"Hey, too much information!" Flash cried, clapping his hands over his ears.

Shayera smacked him on the back of the head. "This coming from the guy who calls himself a "chick magnet" and constantly brags about all of his hot dates."

"Hey! I can't help what girls say about me," he maintained. "Anyone want to grab some lunch…I mean beside these two love birds."

Shayera glared at Wally as she took John by the hand and began to lead him towards the elevators that would take them to their living quarters. "Later, guys," she called over her shoulder with a grin.

"I have monitor duty in ten minutes," Martian Manhunter announced before effectively phasing through the floor and disappearing from sight.

"I have to get back to Metropolis," Clark revealed. "I've got a newspaper article deadline to meet before the end of the day or my name is mud."

Wally rubbed his hands together enthusiastically as he set his sights on Wonder Woman standing to his left. "What do you say, Wondy? Wanna grab some lunch with the ol' Scarlet Speedster?"

"Sure," she decided. "I could use something to eat before I have to meet Batman to work on monitor duty rotations."

"Great!" Wally exclaimed. "Then we can decide when we want to sign up for our CPR class."

Diana just shook her head with a laugh as she fell in step beside him, her thoughts drifting to someone else that she'd rather be partnered with for the class. Little did she know that that certain someone was studying her and Flash from the shadows, the lens of his cowl narrowed to thin slits as he watched them turn the corner together.

 _ **Watchtower Infirmary; Saturday, September 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 16:13 EST**_

Flash zipped through the halls of the Watchtower, more than anxious to check the sign-up for the CPR class. Diana had just told him that she had signed up for class on Tuesday afternoon and wanted to make sure that he signed up as her partner before anyone else could get the chance to.

Coming to a stop in front of the infirmary, he scanned the signup sheets to find Diana's name. "What?!" he cried in outright indignation. "Who is 'B' and why am I signed up as Booster Gold's partner?!"

"What's going on?"

Wally turned to find Green Lantern approaching. "Wondy just signed up not even two minutes ago and someone already signed up as her partner. Who is 'B' anyway?"

John couldn't help but laugh as he came to stand beside the speedster to look at the signup sheets. "Did you really think Batman was going to let you partner with Diana for the CPR class?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He whipped his head to the side to stare at John in shock, his words sinking in. "Wait…what?"

"You seriously haven't noticed the sexual tension simmering between those two?" John asked, incredulous. "Dude, it's nearly stifling when those two are in the same room together. It's a wonder they haven't burst into flames by now."

"You mean Bats is the 'B' that signed up as Wondy's partner?" Flash cried.

John laughed even harder with the revelation. "You are seriously clueless, man," he told him. "Have you never seen the way he stares at her when she's not looking or how he always partners himself with her on missions or the fact that Batman is only up here when she's here?"

Flash stared at him in bewilderment, scratching his head. "I just thought he was being his usual creepy, paranoid self."

"Did you really think you stood a chance with her?"

"Well, I can hope, can't I?"

John just shook his head in amazement as he stared at him. "There's not enough hope in the world for that pipe dream, buddy. She's out of your league…waaaay out of our league," he told him, clapping him on the back before turning and walking away, laughing to himself.

"I didn't think I was _that_ far out of her league," Wally grumbled to himself as looked both ways down the hall before picking up the pencil. "I think we just need to fix this."

Turning the pencil around, he leaned in close with his tongue sticking out, preparing to erase the "B" when a low throaty growl met his ears. An icy shiver raced up the speedster's spine as he suddenly froze, paralyzed with fear. Swallowing hard, he finally regained some semblance of control over his body after several long moments.

Flash nervously cleared his throat before slowly turning around to face the source of the terrifying growl that had nearly caused him to pass-out. "Bats, ol' buddy!" he exclaimed with far too much enthusiasm.

Batman was standing far too close for Flash's liking, causing him to take a step back, his back colliding with the wall. The Dark Knight just stared him down with arms crossed against his chest, the white lens of his cowl barely visible. A sneer twisted his lips as he glared at him.

Flash broke out into a cold sweat as he pressed his back even further against the wall, his heart about ready to pound right out of his chest. "I…I was just…checking the…uh, CPR signup and it looks like…yah, I'm already signed-up," he stammered. "I get to be Booster's partner. I'm sooo excited. I gotta run…bye!"

Batman watched as Flash sped off down the corridor, a slight smirk causing the corner of his mouth to twitch in amusement. No one would be partnering with Diana but him.

 _ **Watchtower Training Room; Tuesday, September 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 17:00 EST**_

The doors swished open, allowing Wonder Woman entrance to the training room. She looked around at the small group already gathered there, spotting Flash talking to Vixen...or rather flirting with Vixen. She made her way towards him only for him to take a couple of steps back.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"I, uh…I decided to partner with Booster Gold instead. Sorry, Wondy," Flash nervously replied, quickly glancing around the room to see if Batman had showed up yet.

"Oh…okay," she softly said, confused. "Then who is my partner?"

"I am, Princess."

Diana turned to find Batman standing behind her, a smile forming on her lips. "I'm surprised you're participating in the class," she told him. "I figured you'd find a way to get out of it."

"I've already been certified in CPR, but it's always good to practice," he evenly stated. "Besides as founders, it's important we set an example for the rest of the League."

"Yes! Booster Gold can't make it today!" Flash suddenly yelled as he pumped his fists, startling them all.

"Flash, I'm afraid you'll have to practice with a manikin," J'onn informed him.

"Fine by me," he replied with a sigh of great relief as he turned to look directly at Batman. "I'll practice with a manikin any day. A manikin can't cause any bodily harm."

Batman smiled to himself as he glared at Flash in warning. "Too bad," he stated, turning his attention to his partner. "Let's go, Princess."

"We are ready to begin," J'onn announced. "One of you will need to start out as the victim and the other will be the rescuer."

Everyone began to pair off with their partners, making their way to the practice manikins and supplies that were setup in stations on the floor. Batman picked a manikin in the back of the room where he could keep an eye on everyone and still be near the door in case he had to leave if Gotham needed him.

"Okay, Princess, on the floor," he ordered her.

Diana put her hands on her hips, her lips pursing with irritation at his command. "Why do I have to be the victim?"

Batman folded his arms against his chest as he stared her down, a scowl on his face. "Because I'm the rescuer."

"So I have to play the victim because I'm woman?" she demanded to know. "I'm far from helpless or fragile, Batman."

"I know you're not helpless," he snapped. "I'm going to show you how it's done since this is your first time."

"Hey, this manikin is kinda hot," Flash suddenly declared from his position in front of Bruce and Diana. "I think I'll name her Stephanie. Hey there, baby. I'm the Flash."

"Flash!" Batman growled. "Stop hitting on the manikin."

"CPR is not that hard," Diana stubbornly replied with a roll of her eyes, ignoring Flash's comments. "I read the handbook."

"A handbook is a far cry from being able to perform the actual skills," he said with a huff, more than anxious to get on with this so he could return to Gotham. "So are we going to do this or what?"

"Fine," she relented, coming to stand directly in front of him and invading his personal space. She lightly dragged her fingertip along his jaw in an utterly sensual manner, her blue-eyed gaze fall to his lips. "I'm actually looking forward to the famous playboy of Gotham showing me his skills."

Bruce's nostrils flared, his breath catching in his throat with her flirtatious comment. "You have no idea how skilled I really am."

"We'll just see about that," she responded as she moved to lie on her back on the floor, looking up at him with a sexy smile on her face. "I believe this is how you usually like your women, isn't it?"

A deep growl rose up in his throat, partly from arousal with seeing her like this and partly from annoyance with her jab at his playboy image. "That's not the only position I like, Princess," he flirted with a smirk as he got down on his knees at her side.

He was rewarded with a rosy blush suffusing her face, her blue eyes growing dark with desire. "Then show me what you like, Dark Knight."

It was Bruce's turn to grow warm as he stared down at her, loosing himself in the vivid blueness of her eyes. He found himself leaning over her, his hands some to rest on either side of her hips. His eyes roamed over her perfect form, coming to rest on her beautiful face and the red lips he had been aching to kiss for so long now.

"Here is the scenario," J'onn loudly announced, snapping Bruce out of his lustful thoughts. "You come across your victim lying unconscious on the ground. Start your assessment by checking for physical signs of injury, ability to breathe, and heart rate."

Bruce sat back on his heels, his hands moving over her shoulders and down her sides more leisurely than was absolutely necessary. Diana bit her bottom lip to trap the moan rising in her throat from escaping with the feel of his large hands on her body, doing her best to focus on the training, but it was next to impossible with him leaning over her and touching her like he was. She certainly didn't remember reading this part in the handbook.

He leaned in close to her face, turning his head slightly to feel her warm breath pulsating against his cheek. His gauntleted fingers came to rest against the side of her neck, checking for a pulse that he found was racing, intriguing him further.

Her intoxicating scent was making his head spin, J'onn's instructions turning into a long and low droning noise in the background as he focused solely on her. She was so breathtaking, stirring strong emotions in him that he had long since denied; burying them so deep no one could ever possibly find them except for her.

Diana was his kryptonite, his iron will and self-control bending at the altar of the Princess of the Amazons. He was sick of fighting the powerful draw he constantly felt towards her, the heated sparks that filled the air every time they were near one another.

"Bruce," Diana whispered his name as he stared down at her, his mouth slowly inching closer and closer. It was all she could do not to reach up and grab him, to crush her lips to his.

"You victim is breathing and heart is beating so you call 911 and keep your victim safe until help arrives," J'onn announces. "Time to switch positions now for the next scenario."

Diana drew a deep breath in an effort to calm the desire that had taken over, sitting up to change positions. "Time to play the damsel in distress, Batman."

"Funny," he growled as he sat back on his heels, furious with himself for almost giving into temptation.

"It's time to show you my skills now," Diana told him with a smirk as he lay on his back before her.

Bruce stared up at her, his heated gaze safely hidden behind his cowl as it wandered over her once more. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he had come up with all those ridiculous reasons for pushing her away, why he tried so hard to keep her at arms' length when all he wanted was to draw her closer and never let her go.

"You come across your victim who is unconscious," J'onn began to set up the next scenario. "Assess your victim for injuries."

Diana began to run her hands along either side of his face, along his jaw and down his neck, over his chest before descending down the sides of his torso. She did her best to keep her mind focused on the task at hand instead of how chiseled Bruce's body was beneath the Kevlar armor he wore.

She leaned in close to him to assess his breathing and heart rate, her cheek softly caressing his as she leaned in too close to feel for his breath against her face. An almost imperceptible moan escaped Bruce's lips as her scent assaulted him once more, her close proximity driving him wild.

"Your victim is not breathing," J'onn announced. "What do you do next?"

Diana intently stared at his lips, her desire for him taking full control over her. She slowly inched closer, her lips softly brushing against his. Her body gently pressed against his as she leaned further into him. His lips parted, begging her for more as their tongues met in a heated kiss. Before she knew it, his tongue was dueling with hers, his arm slipping around her and holding her close to him as his other hand tangled in her thick raven hair.

Everything around them faded away, leaving only the two of them and the passion that had been smoldering for far too long and desperately seeking release. She gasped into his mouth, a low moan of his own following as they continued to kiss. The taste of her only made him hungry for so much more of her as his hands began to roam over her, wishing he could get her out of her uniform.

J'onn could only smile to himself as he watched what was happening in the back of the room, no one else even aware of Batman and Wonder Woman kissing passionately in the back corner. All he could think at that moment was that it was about time.

"This is actually fun, don't you think, Bats?" Flash asked, turning around in time to see Batman swiftly leading Wonder Woman from the training room by the hand. "Wonder where they're going?"

 **THE END**


End file.
